Industrial equipment such as motor drives and the like operate using power from single or multiphase AC power sources. These devices, in turn, may drive regenerative loads, such as electric motors which may regenerate power back into the industrial equipment. Dynamic braking and other apparatus are sometimes provided to dissipate such regenerated power. Motor drives and other equipment may also be equipped with active front end (AFE) rectifier circuits with switches that are pulse width modulated at high frequency to perform rectification of input power to provide DC power to a bus. Some active front end rectifiers are also operable to regenerate excess power back to the power source, but such AFE rectifiers generate high frequency switching noise and thus require installation of filter circuits, such as inductance-capacitance-inductance (LCL) filters to control the harmonic content of the power grid. In addition to regeneration issues, industrial equipment is often subject to sags or swells in the AC voltage received from a power grid. Voltage sag correctors can be used to counteract the effects of input voltage sag conditions, but are unable to address voltage swells or regenerating modes.